1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the muting of the sound of stringed instruments and, in particular, to an improved mute which overcomes the disadvantages inherent in prior art muting devices.
2. Discussion of the Technical Problem
The muting of the sound of stringed instruments is an effect in musical performance frequently used by composers. Muting is achieved by partially impeding the transmission of the energy of the oscillating strings through the bridge of the resonating body of the instrument. Muting is achieved by temporarily (for the duration of the muted effect) increasing the mass of the bridge by adding to such bridge a muting device. Such devices are well known to musicians of stringed instruments.
Typically, muting devices comprise either a prong-like structure which is wedged onto the bridge of the string instrument or a device which is slideably attached to the strings between the bridge and the tail piece so as to permanently remain on the instrument. Both types of devices have serious disadvantages. The prong-like structures must be firmly wedged over the bridge so as not to "buzz" or rattle during the playing of the instrument. Care must be taken so that none of the prongs contact any of the strings. Also, there is the danger that the continuous vibration of the bridge, particularly during the playing of double stops or chords, will loosen the wedge grip causing an annoying buzzing or rattling of the prong. Since most bridges are tapered from bottom to top it is common for such prong type mutes to become unfixed from the bridge and rattle. It is also common for prong type devices to project rather high over the bridge subjecting them to frequent dislodgement by the bow hand of the musician during play.
Mutes which are slideably attached to the strings between the bridge and the tail piece are generally more convenient and have negligible projection above the bridge so that they are not readily dislodged or knocked off by the bow hand of a musician. However, such devices have a considerable disadvantage in that the frequent sliding on the strings to achieve the muted effect is destructive of the string windings. Is is not uncommon during the playing of the instrument to carelessly move the device so as to either dislodge it or knock down the bridge resulting in serious damage to the stringed instrument.
Other types of mutes, mostly made from rubber, have to be forced on to the instrument strings between the bridge and tail piece through a fine cut in the rubber. Apart from the cumbersome operation of putting on this type of mute and taking it off, it also has the annoying disadvantage when not wedged onto the bridge of often dangling freely from the instrument string and thus buzzing and rattling.
All known mutes which are designed to stradle the bridge have the intrinsic disadvantage of not exactly conforming to the various thicknesses and tapers of different bridges. Either the distance between the prongs is too large, in which case the mute will sit too loosely on some bridges, or if the distance is too small, the prongs will be spread apart when the mute is forced onto the bridge, in which case contact between the prongs and the bridge surfaces will be lost at either the points of the prongs or the base of the prongs. Ideally, for the best acoustic results, the prongs should automatically adjust to any thickness and taper of any bridge so as to remain snuggly and completely in contact with both surfaces of the bridge. The present invention achieves this objective.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages associated with conventional mute devices and to provide a mute which affords beautifully muted sounds while retaining the intrinsic quality of the instrument itself. A further object of the present invention is to provide a mute which is easily placed on or removed from the bridge of the stringed instrument and which maintains a very low projection with respect to said bridge. The quality and degree of muting can be precisely effected by the mass and configuration of the mute. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mute which automatically centers and stabilizes so as to avoid touching any of the strings in the playing area while retaining full engagement with the bridge even during the heaviest playing of double stops and chords. A further object of the present invention is to provide a mute which can, if desired, have multiple selected degrees and/or timbers of muting; e.g., one side for light and the other for heavy muting.
Still another objective is to design a mute such that it can remain permanently on the instrument, can be safely guided from a resting position near the tail piece to the operative position on the bridge and also can be removed from the instrument in a split second. The fast and easy removal is desirable because most soloists prefer to be able to remove a mute from the instrument for pieces of music which do not require a mute.